winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Tower
Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches and the most prestigious educational institution for Witches. Overview At Cloud Tower, witches learn about witchcraft. It is the magical competitor and rival of Alfea. Its headmistress is Griffin. The castle itself is a huge and vast living organism with a heart that had been created in ancient times by powerful witches. The moats of Cloud Tower are its roots and the towers its branches. Magical energy circulates through the school, like blood in a body. Cloud Tower is hard to enter, as there is a defense field surrounding it. There are ways of getting past this defense, however: tunnels that connect the schools, ways to get past the field itself, and one may enter if invited. Along with that, the tower can be manipulated like a high tech confusion device by the one who is able to control it. This twists the building into forming new corridors or passages to confuse all those inside. Education Cloud Tower School for Witches has a stellar offering courses in Mayhem, Hexes, and Potion theory. Cloud Tower is the pinnacle of education in the dark arts. It also offers Basic Witchcraft 101, Cursology, and Potionology. And it has been shown that Griffin has taught Metamorphosymbiosis. Students spend at least three years at Cloud Tower studying witchcraft. School Building This campus is a dark purple tower with spires located on a hill or a mountain. It likely receives its name from how cloudy the place where its location is. Amphitheater The amphitheater is where all the witches gather and discuss important issues. The amphitheater has benches with chairs for the students and has a pentagram in the middle of the floor. It has a balcony overhead with three thrones, the one in the middle is bigger than the others. Griffin's Office Headmistress Griffin's office is a large room with a desk and bookshelves. A Crystal Ball and stacks of books sits on the desk. In the room is a passageway to another room, at the center of which is a dragon skull. Bittersmoke's Living Quarters Professor Bittersmoke's living quarters has a purple bed, a window over his bed, two green nightstands on either side of his bed, and a grandfather clock. Kitchen Cafeteria The cafeteria has a winding staircase with platforms for tables and chairs. Archives The Archives contain books on every fairy and witch that ever existed in the Magic Dimension. Dungeons The dungeons is where all the prisoners are kept. The dungeons have an ancient runic lock on them that keeps them from escaping with their magic. Library The library is where books on witchcraft, spells, and potions are located. There's a secret door that leads to a crypt, the Storeroom of Forbidden Books, under the library. Potionology Laboratory The Potionology laboratory has tables with cauldrons on them and shelves with ingredients for potions. It is where the witches create their potions. Classrooms Potionology The Potionology classroom is where Potionology classes take place. The classroom has three rows of purple seats with a purple desk at the front with potion ingredients, beakers, and test tubes on it. Basic Witchcraft 101 The Basic Witchcraft 101 classroom looks similar to the amphitheater except there is no pentagram in the middle of the floor and no thrones overhead. There is a desk at the front of the room for Headmistress Griffin. Mayhem The Mayhem classroom has three purple desks that seat two students on both sides of the room with two Crystal Balls on every desk. Student Dorms The Student Dorms have 2-3 beds for the students and have a second floor with stairs leading up to it. Lanterns hang from the ceilings and light up the room. The Trix's dorm has a mirror that leads to a secret passageway. Heart of Cloud Tower At the center of Cloud Tower, there is a point where all the magical energy circulating the building comes from and goes through. This is considered Griffin's "personal spa". This is where Griffin goes to rejuvenate her magic. Near the heart is a room with gargoyles that can be used to protect whoever controls them. Windswept Terrace Is a round purple balcony at the side of the school. Winx Club Pre-Series Cloud Tower was created in ancient times by powerful witches. Series |-|Season 1= Cloud Tower appears as base of operations for the Trix, who secretly hold Knut in the school and plot against the Winx in order to gain the Dragon Flame. After successfully stealing Stella's ring, the Winx decided to break into Cloud Tower in order to get it back. Their mission was successful, but when Miss Griffin found out, she used her spells to scare them and later informed Miss Faragonda. Faragonda punished the Winx by keeping their powers at rest and made them clean up Alfea. After causing trouble with a nightmare eating monster at Alfea, the Trix were expelled from Cloud Tower. However, after taking possession of the Dragon Flame, they returned and took over the school and locked everyone (including Riven) in the dungeons. They summoned the army of darkness to the school and kept it there in order to later attack Magix. They took control of the city and Red Fountain as well. Bloom soon came to Cloud Tower with the others and Knut (who had betrayed the Trix) in order to search for the Dragon Flame, but the Trix set a trap for them. Miss Griffin, Riven and the students were let out of the dungeons by the Winx and they helped Bloom and others to escape. Later, the Trix attacked Alfea and lost to Bloom in a battle, Cloud Tower was freed from them and Ms Griffin got her status as headmistress back. |-|Season 2= The Cloud Tower appears again when the Winx are temporarily transferred there to protect the Codex piece kept there. The Winx, with Mirta as their guide, then had to learn magic using their dark feelings for the witchcraft hearts, much to their inconvenience, as they are usually taught to use their positive feelings in classes at Alfea. It is also revealed that Cloud Tower is not only a building, but also a living creature with a heart, the moats being its roots and the towers its branches, and that it was a magical entity created by extremely powerful witches. Meantime, Mirta and Lucy manage to reconciliate. The Cloud Tower is infiltrated by the Trix who, under the orders of Lord Darkar, try to claim the codex of Cloud Tower. Initially, the Trix manage to take control of the Tower, causing it to modify its structure according to their wishes. Later, Miss Griffin gains control of the Tower and orders it to come back to its former structure. After much fighting and wandering in the school, the Winx finally find the location of the Codex and fight the Trix for it but they are unable to control the spell they were initially aiming at the Trix, it explodes on themselves, allowing the Trix to steal the Codex fragment. Cloud Tower appears for a last time in the 25th episode of the second season, where Miss Faragonda contacts Miss Griffin to inform her about Lord Darkar who kidnapped Bloom to gain the Ultimate Power. Miss Griffin accepts to fight together with Faragonda, Codatorta, the Winx and the Specialists against the Ruler of Shadow Haunt. After Darkar's defeat, all the witches of Cloud Tower go to the party organized at Alfea, having apparently put aside their rivalry with the fairies after the Winx girls' temporary had transferred there. |-|Season 3= When Valtor grew tired of his hideout in Andros, the Trix suggested Cloud Tower as their new hideout, however it was protected by a magical barrier. Valtor transformed into an deer and Trix transformed into wolves in order to trick the witches to let Valtor through the barrier. He imprisoned Griffin in the dungeons and took over the students minds and ordered them to attack Alfea, but the fairies managed to repel their attack. Valtor used Cloud Tower for a long time and traveled to countless worlds stealing their magic. The Winx however attacked Cloud Tower in order to find Valtor and get revenge for Tecna, who disappeared into the Omega Portal. They freed Griffin and Bloom faced Valtor, who had an upper hand in the fight and lied about Bloom's parents having been destroyed by him. Faragonda and Saladin however appeared for aid for the Winx and they managed to repel Valtor's powers and return back to Alfea. Valtor and the Trix left Cloud Tower eventually, freeing all the witches from under the mind control and moved to new hideout and Griffin regained her position as headmistress. Valtor however announced a challenge for Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin, making Cloud Tower disappear in the process. The Winx later investigated Cloud Tower's disappearance in order for Bloom to find out the truth about the fight between Valtor and her parents. It was revealed that Valtor didn't destroy or transfer the tower, but had concealed it with an spell that the Winx broke with their fairy dust. When Valtor attacked Magix with the elemental spells, he ordered water from Lake Roccaluce to flood Cloud Tower. After Bloom defeated Valtor along with the rest of the Winx, the water started to return back into the lake (Cloud Tower looking like an enormous fountain as Miss Griffin herself stated) and Cloud Tower returned back to normal. |-|Season 5= It appeared in the beginning of Season 5 Episode 5 in the episode's beginning before the Trix's appearance in an episode but none of the students or the staff members appeared in the beginning of the episode. |-|Season 6= As new students arrive in Cloud Tower, an Earth witch, Selina, shows Miss Griffin the powers of her Legendarium and causes chaos in the Pixie Village. As the Trix see this power and want to use it their advantage, they attack, turning Miss Griffin into an crow and making Cloud Tower fly by extracting it from the mountains. The Trix then take over and promise to teach Selina dark magic in exchange for her to use the Legendarium for them. The Trix manage to make it disappear again. They not only make Cloud Tower fly, but also use it to travel between realms, collecting magic from schools, starting with Linphea College and then the rest of the college in the Magic Dimension. Movies Magical Adventure The TV station "It's Magix" showed Cloud Tower and its students during a segment. Staff Winx Club *Headmistress Griffin *Professor Ediltrude *Professor Zarathustra Comics *Professor Bittersmoke Known Students *The Trix (formerly; all were expelled) *Mirta (before transferring to Alfea) *Lucy *Selina (formerly; she left) *Other students Trivia *Cloud Tower did not appear during the fourth season and seventh season while only made a cameo in the fifth season. In the sixth season, however, it is a part of the main plot. *Cloud Tower is only known school for Witches in the series. *Most Cloud Tower's witches' names end with "y". *Cloud Tower is the only one of the three schools of Magix to have been taken over by the forces of evil, with such a thing happening multiple times: **In Season 1, when the Trix took over Cloud Tower after stealing Bloom's powers. **In Season 2, the Trix attempted to, but ultimately failed, to take control of Cloud Tower while searching for the piece of the Codex hidden there. **In Season 3, Valtor and the Trix took over Cloud Tower. **In Season 6, the Trix took over Cloud Tower with Selina's help. *Cloud Tower is similar to Durmstrang from the Harry Potter series (much like how Alfea resembles Hogwarts). Both teach dark magic, yet most people there are not evil and take a stand against evil. **Also, Durmstrang's headmaster Karkaroff was once a Death Eater, and therefore a servant of the series' main antagonist, Lord Voldemort, but he later betrayed other Death Eaters, while Griffin once fought alongside Valtor in the service of the Ancestral Witches before betraying them for the Company of Light (although in Karkaroff's case this was just to escape his imprisonment). *Cloud Tower's appearance is loosely similar to and might have been inspired by the dark fairy Maleficent's castle from the Disney 1959 animated movie Sleeping Beauty. Similarly to Cloud Tower, Maleficent's castle is a tall and dark tower located on the top of a mountain. **The appearance of Headmistress Griffin, who is in charge of Cloud Tower, is also loosely similar to and might have been inspired by the appearance of Maleficent. *Cloud Tower's magical defense which required that someone had to be invited into its premises to be able to enter the castle is based on the legend that vampires can only enter a house after being explicitly invited into it. Gallery |-|Trailers= Season 6 Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 3.png Icy S6 Trailer 4.png Icy S6 Trailer 5.png |-|Series= CLOUDTOWER WITCHES.jpg Witches - WCEP119(3).png Witches - WCEP119(2).png Witches - WCEP119(4).png Riven, Brandon, Witches - WCEp123.png Witches, Griffin, Knut, Sky, Brandon, Stella - WCEP123.png Witches - WCEp123 (2).png Witches, Griffin, Stella, Bloom - WCEp123.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg Minor Cloud Tower Witches.jpg Witches2.png ~Zombie Witches~.jpg GriffinWitches318.png ~Ancestral Witches~.jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 625 (1).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Griffin - Episode 626 (1).jpg Lazuli - Episode 611 (3).jpg Lazuli, Jade, Rhody - WCEp611.png Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (2).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 622 (2).jpg Darcy, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg |-|Specials= Darcy, Witches - Sp1.png StormyCTWitchesSp2.png Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Magix Category:Schools Category:Comics Category:Witches Category:Magical Creatures Category:Cloud Tower Category:Movies Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Games Category:Trix